Mono Loves Company
by msgalinda
Summary: The only person who visits Quinn when she has mono is the one person who never should.


Quinn laughs when Rachel walks into her room. It's fitting, she thinks, that Rachel Berry knows how to break into a house.

"Here's your chance," Quinn says, spreading her arms out on the bed. "How many slushies did you bring?"

Because that's what she would do, given the chance. If the girl who had tormented her for two years came down with mono and was bed-ridden, barely able to move, would she torture her back? Absolutely. She can hardly blame Rachel. In fact, she almost respects her for it.

But Rachel just frowns, like a puppy, and shakes her head as she pulls a teddy bear from behind her back. Quinn can only raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I heard you were sick," Rachel says. She sits on the edge of Quinn's bed, and is graceful enough to look sheepish when Quinn's eyebrows raise even further. But she doesn't move. "I got sick over break and wanted someone to visit me. I thought you could use a friendly face, and I figured Finn wouldn't come, so..." Rachel looks down. "Though maybe he would visit _you._" Quinn rolls her eyes, expecting a jealous rage, but is even further surprised when Rachel sticks her arm out and offers the bear with a soft, "Anyway. Here."

Quinn takes the bear and holds the soft plush toy by the arm as she looks at Rachel.

"Why are you here?"

Rachel deflates, her shoulders falling forward before she picks her head up again.

"I know you don't like me. In fact, most of the glee club doesn't-"

Rachel pauses, her mouth still open as she looks up at Quinn. Quinn knows why Rachel stopped talking; she wants Quinn to protest, to list off the glee members who consider her a friend, and after making out with Rachel's ex-boyfriend, part of Quinn, the part she buried last year with all hopes of having a daughter, wants to give it to her.

But Quinn looks away and strokes the bear's soft fur, and Rachel starts again, her voice shaky but determined.

"I'd like to change that," Rachel continues, and she ducks her head down to try to catch Quinn's gaze. Quinn hears her, heartfelt and unsure, and flicks her eyes up to Rachel's. Rachel waits, looking at Quinn with round hopeful eyes, and as the silence between them gets longer and longer, Quinn can see them fill with tears.

"This was stupid," Rachel sputters. She stands up and turns to delicately dab at her eyes. "Sorry. I'll just-"

"Why don't you hate me?"

Rachel gasps and whips back around, suddenly looking everywhere but Quinn. Quinn watches the brown eyes flit around to the pictures on her table, her closed closet door, and when they land on the portrait of Jesus above her bed, Quinn rolls her eyes and holds out the bear.

Rachel takes the bear, petting the top of its head as she sits down once more. Looking up at Quinn she offers a half smile before straightening the covers.

She shrugs. "I couldn't- How could I hate you?"

"What, do you want like a written list or something?" Quinn's eyebrows were actually starting to hurt.

It gets a laugh from Rachel, and Quinn feels a little less guilty.

"I'm not saying I enjoyed it, but I can see why you did it." Rachel puts the bear on the bed between them. "It's the same reason I compensate with dramatics and _divaness_." She smiles; she even does the air quotes around 'divaness.'

Quinn snorts. "Everyone just expects that of you."

"Exactly."

Quinn looks up at Rachel and hesitates. Rachel is smiling at her kindly, so kindly that Quinn feels almost dirty. She offers Rachel a small smile, and Rachel accepts it gratefully, instantly grinning in return. And as much as Quinn would have respected Rachel for throwing a slushy in her face, she respects even more for this.

"Is Sam okay?" Quinn asks quietly, and Rachel picks at her skirt.

"I think he's confused, but I don't think he knows for sure."

Quinn plucks the bear from the bed and rests it on her stomach. "You haven't told him?"

Rachel ducks her head again, and this time Quinn meets her gaze. "Quinn," Rachel starts, stops, sighs. "I'd like to think that we both learned something from last year."

Quinn nods in recognition, in thanks, and Rachel chuckles. "We really do have more in common than you'd like to think, Quinn."

Looking up at Rachel, Quinn thinks for the first time that maybe if they ignore the boys in their lives, she and Rachel could be friends.

"There are worse people to be similar to, I think," Quinn says, and Rachel smiles.

"Thanks, I think."

Quinn laughs and looks calmly at Rachel as the brunette stands and smooths out her skirt. When Rachel turns to leave, Quinn tucks the bear under her arm, and is caught when Rachel turns back around.

"Feel better, Quinn."

Rachel is smiling knowingly, and Quinn rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Berry."

"Enjoy the bear."

"I'll try not to vomit on it."

"That's all I ask."


End file.
